


So Close

by xephyr



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3991435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a stupid idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Close

Not for the first time tonight, Magnus wondered why he had went with the guys to this shitty bar. The beer sucked, the music sucked, and the crowd sucked. It was nearly two in the fucking morning and they were still here. At one point in his life he could have sworn he found this shit fun, but maybe he was getting too old for it. During times like this, he was glad he smoked as much as he did, because it allowed him to get away for a few minutes and no one would really give him any shit.

Outside the front of the bar was fucking packed with assholes all trying to smoke at the same time, so he went out a fire escape door into an alley instead. No one else was out here, so Magnus preferred it. He couldn't stand the incessant chattering in the bar, so he felt like he needed to go somewhere quiet every once in a while otherwise he was going to burst a fucking blood vessel.

Skwisgaar had come with him, but he wasn't being as annoying as he usually was. He only really smoked a cigarette or two when he drank, and that was only ever on occasion. The smoking, that was. Skwisgaar got wasted with the guys at least once a week on average. Magnus had reluctantly let Skwisgaar bum a cigarette off him, and they both stood in the alley and smoked in silence. Mostly.

"I don't think Nathans wants to leave for a whiles. He ams tryings to gets these goils to comes home and haves a threesomes."

Magnus exhaled, blowing out smoke into the cool night air. Nathan fucking sucked at talking to girls. "I bet that's going well."

"Eh, not as bads as you mights think. They ams pretty drunks, but I don't thinks anyones ams readies to leave anytimes soon."

Skwisgaar went silent after that, and Magnus let it be. He wasn't completely in the mood to keep up a conversation with him, anyway. It was exhausting talking to Skwisgaar sometimes. His accent was annoying to decipher when sober and almost fucking impossible to understand when he was drunk. Magnus was barely buzzed by this point, but it still annoying to listen to him.

Magnus idly let his finished cigarette fall onto the ground and was about to light another one when Skwisgaar spoke up again.

"You evers got your dick suckeds in an alley?"

Magnus almost laughed. "Are you offering?"

Skwisgaar shrugged languidly. "Maybes. Maybes not. But haves you evers?"

"Maybe once or twice. I never fucking liked it. All I could ever think about was getting caught." In all honestly, it had probably been more than twice, but it was hard to keep track of that sort of shit. Especially so since he was probably wasted almost every time it happened. He tried not to do a lot of wild shit when he was sober because then he had no real excuse when things went wrong.

Skwisgaar crushed the last burning embers of his old cigarette under his boot on the cement and had his hands at Magnus' belt faster than he expected him to. Magnus stopped him.

"Dude, the door is right fucking there. No way."

When Skwisgaar dropped to his knees in front of him, however, he felt his resolve weaken.

"You sures you don't wants to?" He was using his best 'fuck me' tone of voice, too. Well, Skwisgaar's voice was always stupid, but he really knew how to pitch his voice in order to get Magnus going. Skwisgaar probably did this with everyone he wanted to fuck, and it probably worked every time.

Magnus looked down at Skwisgaar's stupid fucking smug face and eventually let out an annoyed sigh. "Fine. Fine, fuck. Not right here, though. Back there" Magnus gestured to his right, and Skwisgaar turned his head to follow the gesture.

Skwisgaar scoffed when he figured out where Magnus had meant. "Behinds a dumpsters? Very classies."

"I’m not fucking doing this otherwise. This is a bad idea, anyway."

"Didn'ts realizes free blows jobs was such a hassles for yous."

Skwisgaar put his hands on his knees and stood back up so they could both make their way behind the large dumpster in the poorly lit alley. This was a stupid idea.

Magnus let Skwisgaar push him back flat against the cement wall as he dropped to his knees once more. When his hands went to his belt again, he didn't stop him. He was probably going to regret this. At least the dumpster was big enough to block anyone's view. And it didn't smell especially bad.

"Just be quiets, ja?" Was all Skwisgaar said as he took his already semi-hard erection into his mouth.

Magnus was almost always quiet. He never usually made much noise to begin with when he had sex, but when he inhaled sharply at the sensation of having his dick enveloped in warm lips, it felt too loud. No one was here except them, but anyone could come out that door. He did /not/ want to be caught, but Skwisgaar was really good at this. Magnus didn't have anything to do with his hands, as the wall behind him was too smooth for any form of purchase, so he reached down and got a good grip of Skwisgaar's hair instead.

It was hard for him to really relax in this situation. It was only them two out here, but Magnus was still uneasy. He was hyper aware of every sound. He could hear the muffled chatter behind the heavy fire escape door they had come out of almost as clear as day. He could hear all the fucking cars driving past, too. The alley was pretty long, so they weren't really anywhere near the road, but it still wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Instead, he tried to focus on what Skwisgaar was doing. He really actively tried.

Skwisgaar had told him when they had first started doing this that he'd never sucked a dick before him. Now, either Skwisgaar was a fast learner or he was a fucking liar. He wasn't the best he'd ever had, but he was still pretty good. He seemed to know all the shit Magnus liked.

"Jesus Christ," Magnus swore under his breath. It came out of him before he could really stop it. Skwisgaar was doing some pretty good things with his tongue and Magnus let himself relax, resting the back of his head against the wall. Maybe this would be ok.

The fire escape door opened with a squeak at its old rusty hinges and Magnus swore he almost broke his neck with how fast he snapped back upright. He tightened his grip in Skwisgaar's hair and pulled him off. Skwisgaar, thankfully, stayed silent. Magnus couldn't see anything from where he was, so he just listened.

"Dude, I swear I saw 'em come out this way."

Pickles.

"They're uh... they're not here. Where'd they go?"

And Nathan. Fuck.

Pickles snickered. "Knowin' them, they're probably fuckin' in the bathroom or somethin'."

"Heh... Gross."

Skwisgaar almost fucking _laughed_ , and Magnus shot him a glare.

"Well we better find them soon. Those chicks are getting antsy and I'll fucking leave them here if I have to."

"We'll find 'em. C'mon, they probably went back inside'."

Magnus could hear their footsteps retreating and then heard the heavy door finally closing behind them. He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding in a long drawn out sigh.

"I fucking told you this was a bad idea."

"You don'ts wants to keep goings?" Skwisgaar asked. Magnus rolled his eyes.

"No. That was too fucking close." Magnus zipped his pants back up and hooked his belt back on. "I'm not doing this voyeur shit again."

Skwisgaar got off his knees with a grunt, brushing off whatever dirt had gotten onto his pants with his hands. "You says that, but you was gettings reallies into its for a whiles, there."

Magnus didn't need to explain himself, so he didn't.

"I'm goings to finds them befores they gets a taxis," Skwisgaar told him before he headed back into the shitty bar. He stopped at the door when he noticed Magnus wasn't following him. "You comings or what?"

Magnus kind of wanted to have another smoke, but he didn't want to get left behind, either. "Fine, yeah, whatever."

As they both descended into the bar, the alley was empty once more.

True to Magnus' word, they did _not_ try this shit again.


End file.
